The Blackest Red
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He didn't realize that he could feel so human after everything he's done. Then again, he didn't think he'd ever feel the bittersweet taste of death either.


Despite the peaceful air about the city, there's a darkness that hangs over it as the shadows seem to move about. The click of heels against the cobblestone is one of the few things that echo off the walls of the alley. A young couple strides through the back streets of the city; wrapped in each others arms and hearts beating for one another after their night together. They know no such thing as fear as they walk side by side, an elated happiness traversing through them with the steadiness of a free flowing river.

The woman tilts her head back, soft blue eyes gazing up at the man's sharp jaw. Her fingers reach up to run through his curvy, chestnut hair. A giggle flutters from her lips as he smiles down at her, neck craning down to lightly press his lips to hers. With their attention preoccupied on one another they don't so much as notice the shadows shifting behind them until the woman's eyes widen with the sudden realization of fear. She shoves against his chest as the shadow darts away from the wall and straight up to his turned back.

Her shrill scream rips from her throat as she stumbles backward, her eyes only focused on the wine colored eyes staring at her. Those hungry eyes let her boyfriend's body slump to the ground while those fingers stay wrapped around the hilt of two small daggers. Her breath comes in small gasps as she spins around and instead of running towards the open street, she ends up running further into the twisting alleys.

The rim of her peach colored dress gets caught up under the tips of her high heels, her arms proceeding to shoot out in an attempt to catch herself before she hits the ground. She yells out as her palms hit the cobblestone, her right wrist seeming to crack and force another scream past her lips. Tears begin to stream from her eyes as she continues to try and crawl until she can get back on her feet. Until she can't go any further, a defiant foot pressing down the end of her dress. A sickeningly sweet voice reaches her ears and makes her heart pumping even harder than it already is.

"You should have run the other way my dear. Now, you have sealed your fate."

Her body is frozen as she listens to that shadow of a man walk around to the side of her. She can see him kneel down out of the corner of her eye and fingers reaching out to brush a few strands of blonde hair out of her face. The actions call forth nothing of sorrow or regret, only a sense of purpose, as if he can't help but do what he's doing.

A whimper burrows in her throat before breaking off into a gasp of air, the dagger in his other hand stabbing easily into her back. "I'm afraid you just weren't fast enough."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_His crimson eyes cut to the side, peering out through his apartment door. He could have sworn he heard someone going into the apartment down at the end of the hall; an apartment that's been vacant since he's moved in. A black cat winds its tail around his legs, bringing him out of his thoughts. The cat's yellow eyes seem to scold him as if questioning how the great Sebastian could get so easily distracted. Scoffing to himself he goes to retreat back into his apartment, knowing quite well that he has not the time to be idling about. However, just as the door goes to click back into the doorframe he misses the appearance of the person that he had looked for. _

_Red heels click against the tile as slim legs carry the man down the hall, straight for the door at the very end. A simple suitcase is gripped in pale fingers, the brown leather of it worn and ripping from under the silver studs on each corner. A swish of bright red is all there is before the door at the end of the hallway closes with a gentle click._

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_He leans back in his chair, long fingers reaching for the mug on the small, gray table. He blows at the steam billowing from it before pressing his lips to the rim, sipping at the scalding, blackish liquid. A soothing sound of a piano drifts to his ears as he enjoys his drink, enjoys the freedom until his next kill. The bell above the door chimes brightly, but he pays no attention to it even though he should._

_Arms wrap over his shoulders, hands stretching down over the violet shirt on his chest. One finger runs along the silver circles decorating the shirt, the other hand coming back up to tangle in his short ebony hair. The nuisance makes extra strands to fall into his eyes, eyebrows drawn together in anger. He immediately stands up from his chair, his legs knocking the edge of the table as he tries to get away from this annoyance. _

_A whine slips from the lean man that had been standing behind him, yellow-green eyes playful like a feline's. A black vest rests over a stark white shirt, the collar flicked up to brush up against his jaw while a red and white bowtie adorns the material around his neck. Pristine ebony gloves are as tight fitting as his pants, which in turn drape over the red, high heeled ankle boots. The man adjusts his red rimmed glasses as he makes sure the chains aren't tangle with his hair, revealing skull earrings in the process._

_He flicks long, crimson hair back over his shoulder as he grins over at Sebastian. In turn Sebastian blinks, the swish of the red coat, which hangs not on the man's shoulders but in the crooks of his arms, being all he sees as the man seems to disappear before his eyes. The next thing he knows is the feeling of an arm wrapped tightly around his waist and lips pressing against his cheek. "Oh you really _are _breathtaking!"_

_Sebastian's eye twitches as he shoves himself out of the red head's grasp, hating how he wants to think about how soft that annoying wretch's lips are. He can see stray eyes looking at them and the scene they're causing. Stuck in his head with an attempt to try and figure out how to get as far away from this man as possible he doesn't even notice the mug being taken from his hand. _

"_You can call me Grell~," comes the purr-like statement from the redhead before he presses his lips against Sebastian's. _

_Before he can get reprimanded though, Grell is headed towards the door of the petite shop and long gone by the time he has his mind working again. Peoples' eyes turn away as Sebastian sits back down, hating that a warmth has risen to his face and that everyone can see it if they glance at him. Fighting it down as he picks up his mug again, he struggles to place that man in his memories, wandering if he had ever seen him before._

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The woman's body falls over the side of the bridge, plunking into the water as Sebastian stands back up. He frowns down at his white gloves that are stained and wet with her blood, the daggers in his hands in the same condition. A sigh is all he gives as he turns around, suddenly taken aback. Standing before him is that annoying man that he had met, an image that was burned into his retinas. "What are you doing here Grell?"

"Just out for a walk my Bassy."

"That's truly a shame then...you've seen me and I just can't have that now." Sebastian rushes forward with his blades brandished outward, preparing to cut the redhead down in his tracks.

The clang of metal and a playful laugh is what greets his ears as he's shoved backward, staring at the chainsaw in Grell's grip. A grin is all Sebastian gets as he huffs lightly, keeping a hold of each dagger he holds. "You see Bassy; I get to decide whether you get to go to Heaven ... or to Hell. You're lucky I just _love_ you to _death_!"

"Who said that you could kill me?" The jacket over his deep purple shirt flutters aside briefly as he moves backward, showing off the belt like holster that hangs on his hips. Side by side and strapped to the belt are daggers of the same kind that Sebastian holds and they go all the way around the belt. "I'm ordered to head straight home, but I suppose Master won't be _too_ upset if I take a little longer."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Grell stares down at the misguided man lying in his lap. The serious face he wears only seems to alarm Sebastian further and he knows that this is it. His eyes close briefly only to open back up to see tears glazing over Grell's yellow-green eyes. A disgruntled sigh flicks off Sebastian tongue, "I don't mind being sent to Hell. It seems much more welcoming than that look you're giving me."

Gloved hands lay Sebastian's head onto the cobblestone in the gentlest of movements. The chainsaw stuck into the ground is yanked upward, roaring to life. Sebastian closes his eyes, a smile slipping onto his lips. Thanks to the sound of the chainsaw rising up over his chest Grell can't hear him and for that he's thankful.

His words fall in pieces from his lips, a slight bit of humor and remorse mixed in with them, the true meaning hidden deep between the lines. "You truly are revolting."

Maroon splashes outward as Grell slams his death scythe into Sebastian chest. The second he removes it he sees the haunting image of all of Sebastian memories seeming to float around the dark haired man, almost like pictures scattered over the floor. However, one in particular catches his eye as he adjusts his glasses from slipping off his face.

His memory of that moment was different and he almost finds himself laughing from the giddiness of the honesty in the moment. As he had walked away from Sebastian that one afternoon he had thought the raven haired man had no since of anything but death. But what Grell didn't get to see was the smallest of smiles that pricked at the corners of his victim's lips while he had walked away.

Turning away from the memories of his kill swirling around him; Grell grins with eyes glinting with mischievous nature to them. The memories seem to fade away as Sebastian's soul finds its way towards its new home. Oh and how he's going to want to yell at the redhead, for he's going to the place he would never expect to go to ... nor deserve to go.

* * *

><p><em>I don't like it. Not really. ^^ But it was the least cliche idea that I could think of. I had a different kind of ending in mind but I figured having Human!Sebby would be more interesting than Demon!Sebby. :D<br>So, rant to me in your review. xD_


End file.
